


Breakfast in Bed

by r4gz



Series: Fantasy [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kelena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Katherine and Elena in bed, eating breakfast after the night they had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Elena awoke from her sleep, well rested and aching all over. The bite on her neck had healed over night, now all that was there was a small thrum underneath the skin. Elena spread her arms, yawning as she arched her back. She felt her back crack, and she smiled in delight in the feeling. "That doesn't sound enjoyable." She heard from the foot of the bed. Elena popped one eye opened and saw her girlfriend standing in her shirt and boxers, a plate of pancakes and bacon in her hand. "Mmm, breakfast in bed." Elena said, smiling as she sat up. "What did I deserve to have you?" She asked, accepting the plate. 

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "I ask myself that same question about you everyday." She answered, sitting down. "And I have yet to find an answer." Elena laughed at that, "Well, let me know when you do." She said. Katherine nodded, "I shall." She answered. 

"So, what's in store for us today?" Elena asked. "Running from witches? Trying to calm Damon and Stefan down?" She listed, stuffing bacon into her mouth. Katherine shook her head, "None of the above." She answered, stalking up the bed to rest beside Elena. "We are going to be just lying down in this bed together, whispering sweet nothings at one another." Katherine said, kissing Elena's neck. "And then, after that's all said and done, your going to pay me back for yesterday."

Elena smiled, "That sounds like the perfect day." She whispered. Katherine pecked her lips, "Any day with you is perfect in my eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. after my laptop needing fixing, me trying to find a job and me discovering the awesomeness that is WayHaught...it's been awhile since I touched Kelena. 
> 
> so, I decided that since it's been awhile (and im to tired), that i'd wrap up this little series with straight up fluff....sorry if its to short for some of you.
> 
> if anyone wants to try there hand at Elena making good on her paying back Kath...go for it, just let me know so I can read it


End file.
